coming of age
by mermaidkagome122
Summary: the black mermaid of the japaness ocean is able to travel throw time and her name is......kagome and inuyasha and the gang dont now that its her coming of age ceremony


Mermaid waves 

**I don't own inuyasha to bad ' sigh: and I don't own mermaid melody………enjoy**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**mermaid princess coming of age**

Inuyasha looked over the hill top to only see a sunset and the well 'sigh' " were is she,

she was Supposed to be back yesterday" inuyasha jumped off of the tree and went to the

Well see were she was, he looked around the place to see if anyone was there, there

Wasn't so he jumped into the well but he didn't now that 12 pairs of eyes were looking

at him .

When he got there he saw the higurashi( spelling?) house, inuyasha Jumped up to the

window and saw something that he had never seen before he saw a Most beautiful girl he

had ever seen and her name was… kagome.

She was wearing a dress that went from her waist to her knees and it was black and a

little white and a sea shell bra her hair was in a High ponytail that went down to her

knees (just like sheshe from mermaid melody but black In color ands no bangs just a little

one hanging of the side) you could see it from both sides of Her body.

And little sleeves on her arms that were black and a little white to and she had a sea shell

necklace on and it was black she opened it there was a little pearl in it the pearl was

black( to much black but do U now the anime in talking about its called mermaid melody

YAY) Inuyasha opened the window and jumped in.

Kagome screamed "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Inuyasha what are

You doing here" kagome said a little annoyed.

Inuyasha covered his kawaii puppy ears " kagome what the hell was that for" inuyasha

Said, kagome looked at him " sorry inuyasha I didn't now it was u please forgive me"

Finding out 

kagome said as she gave inuyasha the puppy dog eyes well asking for forgiveness

" ok ok I forgive u" inuyasha said as he looked at kagomes dress again "kagome what are

you wearing" inuyasha ask ( kagomes thoughts) " he really wants to now huh"

" ok inuyasha I cant tell u if u do………"kagome didn't now what so say next

( ok ok how am I supposed to tell him that " inuyasha if I tell u all turn into bubbles"

he wont believe me if I tell him that well better think…..) her thoughts were

interrupted by a very annoyed hanyou " ok inuyasha all tall u " "ok then what is it im

waiting"inuyasha started to tap his foot in annoy ness.

" inuyasha in wearing this cuz…ummm.. I have to go to a fancy dinner my mom said

that I had to go ok" ( please please buy it) "ok……….. but I want to go with u" " u cant

im only allowed to invite girls sorry" after kagome said that she ran out of the room.

"KAGOME GET BACK HERE AND TELL ME WHY ONLY GIRLS ARE

ALLOWED TO GO TO THAT PA-RE-TY THING "inuyasha yelled from the second

floor of the house. Inuyasha herd something and stopped on the last step it was mikaru(

that's kagome's Moms name ) " kagome u cant tell inuyasha that ur the mermaid princess

of the japeness Ocean u just cant ok so come her so I can purify ur body for ur coming of

age ceremony " mikaru said well doing her daughters hair.

Inuyasha was stunned ( kagome a mermaid princess so that's why she's wearing that

thing ) inuyasha herd footsteps coming near the stairs in a flash of light inuyasha was

back in kagomes room pretending to be asleep.

Kagome waked into the room and saw inuyasha asleep on her bed she smiled when she

saw how much of a baby face he had when he slept.

Going back 

So Kagome went to her closet and grabbed a blanket and a pillow and slept on the floor.

The next morning inuyasha woke up the next morning to see kagome on the floor

Asleep ( whys she on the floor……) the he realized that he was on her bed ( I was on her

bed the hole night and I made her sleep on the floor) inuyasha puppy ears flattened on his

head when he realized this.

Inuyasha got off of the bed and when over to kagome( I really don't want to wake her up

but I have to or else she's going to have back pains in the morning) and gently shake her

shoulder to Wake her.

Kagome woke up and saw inuyasha, kagome got off of the Floor and then a sharp pain

came to her lower back " oww" she said in a whisper she now inuyasha had her say that.

" what's wrong" inuyasha asked worried but didn't show it, " its nothing" kagome said

back to him as shetried to get of the floor without hurting her back anymore…..but it

failed she just couldn't get up " ummm…. Inuyasha" " yeah" "can you help me up

please I cant move my back" " ok here grab my hand" kagome grabbed his hand

blushes and the same thing happened to inuyasha blushes " ummm inuyasha"

"yeah" "can u let go of my hand please" "ohh sorry" "it ok… so are we going

back to the feudal era today" kagome asked ( ok I have to go back today cuz I have a

coming of age ceremony to go to) inuyasha looked at her " umm kagome didn't you want

to stay a little longer" " no no we can go back if u want I have ummm…. Something to

do there anyway" ya like" "ummmmmmmm" inuyasha looked at her in a ( I want an

answer look) " ok kagome I ummm.. n..ow ..you..r litt..le s..e..c.r..e..t "" you do"

" ya" inuyasha said really worried that he was going to her sat.


End file.
